The Mockingjay's Peeta
by LilMissKrissy
Summary: This is what I think the third book, The Mockingjay, would be like but in Peeta's POV. Please review! ANd read... duh! haha
1. Chapter 1

Peeta's POV

I knew something was up as I lay on the white bed with tubes stuck in me. My head throbbed, as did my arm, and my memory was minimal. The last thing I saw was Katniss, shooting her arrow into the force field, and the blue spark of light that ignited the place. Then, everything went black.

Women, nurses, came in to check on me, to see if I was alright. To make sure I hadn't died. I asked them where was Katniss, but they didn't reply. Once, one of the nurses said that she couldn't say, but she did know. After that, she ran off, fear evident in her eyes. The other nurses returned and I didn't ask anymore.

"Katniss..." I whispered. The angst to see her grew and grew, just as my strength.

"All in good time, Peeta," PResident Snow walked in with all his glory.

"President Snow."

"How are you? Feeling better? Worse?"

"Im fine." I replied. What is he going to do?

"Peeta, we need to know what you know about the alliance with Plutarch and the other tributes."

I stared at the President for a long time, not understanding his words. "What alliance?" I manage to choke out.

"The alliance! The alliance to over-throw the Capitol! To keep you and HER alive!" Pr. Snow screamed savagly.

"I don't know anything, I swear Mr. President. I would tell you! Does...Enobaria and Johanna know? Like, know about it?"

"Yes, Johanna did know about it and she was in on the plan."

I couldn't help but catch the past pretense of did.

"You know what she told us, though? Nothing, zip, zero. But she did tell us that she and the other tributes from 3,4,6,7,8 and 11 were in on it and they had a right to do what they did! Can you believe it?" he breathed.

Since I had no idea which side I should play on, and not wanting Katniss to get hurt, I was going to play on his side, try to get his trust back and then...lets just see how it plays.

"Sir, I can't believe they wanted to destroy the CAPITOL. Without you guys, wow, the districts would be lost. Chaotic, even!" I earned a small smile from the President.

"Yes, the districts apparently do not know what it would be like without us. That is, the eleven districts."

Did...did he just say ELEVEN?!?!

"What about district 12 sir?" I needed to know what happened!

"Peeta, some things do not require to be mined, like coal. We can create electricity with a new device. We simply just couldn't have district 12 being lost with all that coal, could we?"

Tears threatned to over flow as I heard my home had been destroyed. My throat closed together and all I could do was nodd.

"What an easy patient you are Petta. If only Katniss was that way, then we wouldn't have been here. Speaking of your lovely wife," He stared at me long and hard,"where is she?"

WHAT?!!? The capitol doesn't have Katniss? Was she still in the arena, hiding from the Capitol or did she die?

"Y-you...you don-nt have h-her?" I shut my eyes.

"That's correct. Johanna took out her tracker on the beach when she knocked her out from the can, so we can't find her."

This was something else. She was gone, without a trace and the Capitol can't find her. It would be better if the Capitol could track her and tell me where she is, but then, the purpose of our rebellion would be gone.

"Peeta, you've had a long couple of days. Why don't you rest and we can talk later. Katniss can wait after all."

The president left the room and shut off the lights. I couldn't help but feel guilty for taking his side when Katniss was out there fighting for her life to just rebel against him. My thoughts became blurry sooner or later and I fell asleep with the loss of Katniss on my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Peeta's POV

When I woke up again, I saw that the nurses had removed all but one tube from me. I wanted to think this as a great thing, but then Katniss came to mind. I didn't want to be better while she was getting worst (if only he knew right?!?! lol It makes sense if you read the Second Book CATCHING FIRE.)

The room was white with silver machines surrounding the walls. The only other color was black, on the computer and machines screens, but that didn't count. Nurse Veressa (Look I made up a weird name for the nurse so don't go hating. :)) came into my room and smiled at me.

"Today, we take your fluid tube out and you can walk around."

I smiled and nodded, excited that I would no longer need the hospital room if they decided I was strong enough to walk. Veressa soon pulled te tube out and handed me a pair of dark brown pants and a white shirt. She also handed me matching brown shoes and a belt.

"Hurry. President Snow is waiting for you." she smiled again and left the room.

I quickly shoved the clothes on, being careful not to open and tear anything, and slipped the shoes on. Patiently I waited until the door was opened and there President Snow lead me out of the room, ready to give me an update of everything.

"Good Morning." he greeted.

"Morning President Snow." I nodded.

"Please Peeta, call me Snow." that was a suprise to me, but I didn't object. "President seems to formal all the time. Don't tell anyone though. They'll be begging me to leave out the President part." he smiled at me.

"Dont worry." I smiled slightly back, feeling awkward about the entire thing. Why would he give me such a priviledge?

"Good." Snow walked down the hallways swiftly, leading me to a grand room where there was food everywhere! "Now, you eat and I'll talk."

Nodding, I saw down and grabbed a spoonful of eggs, cereal and orange juice. While I ate, Snow continued on going about how stupid Katniss and the others were to shoot the force field and blow everything up. They risked me dying. Who knew President Snow liked me?

"We were able to find another hover craft near District 12, though. It was difficult, you see, because it was invisible, but just for a moment, it let its cloak off but flung it back on. But it was so old that we let it go, believing that it was just a fluke in our system." Snow explained.

I nodded and smiled when needed, caught particular details and just grit my teeth while he explained the bombing of District 12.

"Peeta, will you be on our side. Calm the people down? Tell them that the Capitol is a good place and will not do anything rash if they calm down?"

That took me off guard! I knew it was going to happen soon but not now.

Before I could stop the words, I said, "Sure. WHy not?"

President Snow smiled again and clapped his hands. "How lucky we were to save you Peeta. If we had gotten Katniss..." he let the sentence drag on.

"Snow, have yo found her yet? Is she still in the...arena?"

"No, we have no clue where she is. We are going to set off mutations and bad weather to see if we can drive her out to the open, if she is still inside the arena."

I almost choked on my orange juice.

"What type of mutts?"

"Ah, are you worried about your wife Peeta? Do not worry. We will set them to just scare her and chase her but NOT destroy her. Most likely, we are going to send Tigers and Lions."

The room started spinning at the mention of the animals. I knew that Snow wouldn't activate them to just chase and scare, but destroy her, yes.

"Peeta, she's going to be alright, ok? Do not worry. I won't break that promise."

How much I hope he doesn't.

I was sent to a luxiourous room with a big bed full of pillows and blankets, the bathroom was updated since last time. But something was missing. Katniss.

Oh, how I wanted to see her beautiful face and her grey eyes. I wanted her in my arms, tucked away safe and sound. Her lips, oh, I wanted her lips on mine, to breathe her in and forget everything else. A hole in my chest began to grow with the loss of her and the worry of where she was, what was she doing.

Peeta.... Don't worry. Please don't. Im alive and out of the arena. Im in the hovercraft the Capitol ignored. Finnick, Haymitch and Plutarch are with me. So is Gale. I know this is weird for you, for me to talk to you through our minds, but Haymitch found a device that could make it possible for both of us. He implanted it into me, so I could always talk. No matter what. Peeta, I've lost the will to live. I want you to win, but now that they have destroyed our home, Ill live for you to live. Once I die, so do you. Don't die on me Peeta, please. Once you do, this device will tell me and I will personally kill myself. There is no life without you. 

My eyeballs must of been really wide when I heard Her voice in my head. How was this possible? Was it a trick? I think it is, who could do that? THe capitol are trying to reign me in even further into there trap, but I will not fall for it.

THis is not Katniss. This is a trick. I will not fall for your tricks President Snow. I have agreed to talk to the districts for you and to side with you, but leave katniss out of this.

SObs echoed through my head, ringing with Katnisses gasps for air. This had to be a trick.

If only y-you cou-could believe me P-Peeta... It hurt a-a lot to put th-this in me. It was worth it though. Please Peeta, please believe that its me. I dont want to die, then you die. Please........

That was the last I heard from Katniss for a month.


End file.
